The Disastrous Diplomacy Dinner
by Zyzyax
Summary: There are reasons Mrs. Jones advised against having Alex at a diplomatic function he didn't want to attend. Of course, they all ignored her warnings because the Head of MI6 couldn't possibly know her operatives better. Note the sarcasm. Written for Big Bang. Art by comrade tess. Warnings: Crude humor.


The Disastrous Diplomacy Dinner

* * *

Tulip stared at the email the Prime Minister had just sent her once more. It was unbelievable, frankly. He wanted _Alex Rider_ at a delicate political function. She _wished_ he was shitting her. Rider strolled into her office in a surprisingly well-tailored and appropriate suit. "Hello, Tulip. How are you finding the weather today?"

Tulip rolled her eyes. Alex could pretend all he wanted, but Tulip was decently sure he was going to wreak havoc during the evening at some point. "Cold. As cold as you are going to be in Siberia if you insult any of our allies."

Alex gave her an Oscar-winning smile. "What? Me? Never, Tulip. I'm mortally offended at the _suggestion_."

Tulip gave Alex a flat look. "Agent Rider, I would ask that you not insult my intelligence like that ever again."

Alex gave her an innocent look. "Fine, I'll behave and not give the Israeli minister a toilet seat."

Tulip sighed and rubbed her temples. Alex really would, too. "Why did I agree to this again?"

Rider grinned. "Because you had no choice."

Tulip gave him the evil eye. "Try not to look so happy when you say that."

Rider immediately donned an expression appropriate to the deathbed of a close friend. He sat next to her in the car. Tulip sighed. "No death, destruction, or mayhem."

Rider gave her another wide-eyed look. Tulip mentally groaned as they got to their destination. Tulip immediately spotted Joe Byrne and decided Alex was going to be his problem for the next ten minutes. "Go talk to Joe and try not to set him on fire or however the last one died."

Rider snorted but acquiesced. Tulip let out a mental sigh of relief. The Israeli minister made a beeline for her. "Where is Agent Rider?"

Tulip gave him a cold, but pleasant smile. The man had been awfully persistent the past few months about meeting Alex. No way in hell was she letting _that man_ get his paws on Alex. She liked her agents alive _and _sane, thank you very much. "You just missed him."

Right, she had to make sure he and the Russian minister stayed far, far away from Alex. "A pity, I wanted to speak to him."

Tulip let him do most of the talking. Best not to let those two meet. She was sure Alex would take the chance to share some of the general rumor mills with the man. Alex liked winding people he found unpleasant up. It was an unfortunate hobby that would get him shot one day. Tulip gradually moved towards the refreshment table. The man followed her. Damn it, Joe seemed to be enjoying his conversation with Alex. Then again, Joe _actually liked_ his jokes. The minister followed her gaze. "He really is quite something. You should hand him a more challenging delegate, though. He could handle it."

Tulip raised an eyebrow. "Subtle. And I do believe that _my _agents are _my _responsibility."

The man sighed. "I do wish we saw eye to eye on these things, Tulip. You really are too soft on them."

Alex headed her way. Well, shit. Alex gave her a smile that would have been charming. "Tulip, Joe says hi. Minister, I think one of your people wanted something."

Alex all but dragged her away from him. "And here I thought I would have to warn you away from him. What was that about?"

Alex gave her a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well, you know, at my trip to that special boarding school for special people, I heard some really nasty things about that guy. Kroll wasn't the sanest, either, if Nile's stories were even half true."

Tulip sighed, feeling a bit defensive. "I can handle him."

Alex shrugged. "I'm not saying you can't, but do you _really_ want to?"

* * *

Alex hadn't really wanted to talk about his time in _that school_, but he didn't want Tulip getting the wrong idea. "What was it like?"

Alex shrugged. "It was fine. Everything was fine."

_They were so much better than real school_. The treacherous thought entered his head. The teachers were more dedicated and the classes were utterly focused. Alex really wished normal school worked like that sometimes. Minus the whole murder thing. Tulip looked at him. "Really? What was it like? John never liked talking about it, either."

Alex rolled his eyes. Tulip was curious. But then, Tulip had been a spy once, too. "It was like a really posh boarding school where you competitively learn to kill each other. Alumni visits were exciting, let me tell you. Nobody had a boring career."

Alex tried to keep his tone light and joking. "No, they certainly didn't."

Alex turned toward a voice he'd never thought he'd hear again. "Walker, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Tulip was oddly unsurprised. Walker grinned. "Well, you know, people need assassins and, you know, I hate jail."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "They were dumb enough to let you in a room worth over a million to the right people. Really?"

Walker smirked and grabbed a martini off a tray, stole an olive, and handed it to him. "I know. It's great."

Alex eyed it suspiciously. "Oh, come off it. The survival-mission-from-hell pact is still in place."

Alex took a sip. Walker liked to run his mouth. Alex had always wondered at it. "Well, at least I know you and the rest will strangle me instead of anything particularly nasty."

Tulip was looking between them with a puzzled expression. It grew more puzzled as Walker put an arm around him. Alex raised an eyebrow. "There's the spirit."

Alex snorted. "Yeah, the spirit of cold comforts."

Walker laughed. "So, how's it going with you, Top of the Class?"

Alex swatted Walker, who immediately got off him. Tulip had nearly dropped her glass at that. "Top of the class?!"

Walker gave Tulip an almost pitying look. "Aw, she didn't know. That's cute."

Walker was eyeing him. "Still not into psychopaths, Walker."

Walker shrugged. "That's not what your psych file says."

Alex looked at the man. "This coming from "Psychology is a bunch of fluff" Walker. Steiner must have loved you."

Walker smirked. "Well, Golden Boy, if it gets me what I want, I don't care."

Alex took a half-step back. "Aaaand now I'm creeped out."

Walker pouted. "What?! I didn't even get to try my new cheesy pick-up line yet."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Falling from heaven didn't make me hit my head hard enough to date you. I hate booze. If you make any food reference, I will adamantly avoid said food for a month. Did that cover them?"

Walker laughed out loud. "I love your snarky replies."

Jones probably had enough of their conversation because Alex felt her yank on his forearm. "Got to go, Walker, see you in hell, hopefully."

At Walker's bark of indignation, Alex allowed himself to be dragged away. Tulip's nails were digging painfully into his arm. "Explain. Now."

* * *

Alex widened his eyes. "Whaaat? Are you telling me you're never friendly with your former peers from college?"

Jones' grip tightened on his arm. "He. Was. Hitting. On. You."

Alex shrugged. "I'm attractive. I saved his sorry ass in training. It's not _that _unlikely."

Tulip was cutting off his circulation. "Alex."

Alex gave her a charming grin. "Relax, Tulip. He doesn't do more than hit on me until I tell him to screw off. Also, I still need that arm."

Tulip relinquished his arm. "So, when did he get out? Who does he work for? And, why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

Tulip gave him the evil eye. The Russian Minister picked that moment to step in. "Whose idea was it to let the assassin attend?"

Alex playfully put up his hands. "I surrender. You can kick me out now."

The minister gave him an ever-so-amused look. "Not you, Rider, the _other _one. You were invited, after all. You may not be so eager to be out in a few years."

Alex gave the minister a wide-eyed look. "Haven't the foggiest what you are talking about."

The man rolled his eyes. Alex figured it was pretty fair, considering the man had to deal with being thrown in the deep end (with no help) of his on and off the job shenanigans. Was it really his fault that starting a bar fight with that mob guy caused a bunch or riots and explosions? How was he supposed to know that would happen? Yes, throwing him off a bridge and into those sharp, sharp river rocks really was an accident. "Rider, you might have Tulip fooled, but Russia is a bit smarter. Come to us if you ever want more work."

With that, he walked off. Tulip was practically hissing. "That _man _had better stay away from you."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Don't be mad Tulip. I did save his country from nuclear disaster-land. Twi-er, once."

Tulip raised an eyebrow. "Wait. When was the second time?"

Alex shrugged. "Well, you know. Uh, secrecy clause in my contract."

Tulip was once again cutting off circulation in his arm. "Alex."

Alex tried his best puppy dog look on her. "Oh, c'mon Tulip, what was I supposed to do? Not prevent a nuclear warhead sale? It wasn't like you needed me for that week."

Tulip was weighing the moral dilemma of telling him yes versus telling him no. Fortunately, she was saved by Joe Byrne.

* * *

"So, Alex, do you have anything pressing for like, the next two weeks or so."

Alex grinned. "Two weeks? Aren't all my 'suicide' missions classed as one month just to be safe?"

Joe shrugged. "Yeah, but when was the last time you actually took two weeks on any or our assignments for you?"

Alex shrugged. "Good point."

Tulip was giving Joe the evil eye. "This is a diplomatic function."

Joe retorted. "Yeah? Well, you don't seem to be doing any networking or letting Alex do any."

Tulip's eyes flashed dangerously. "He has us. What more does he need?"

Alex had managed to pry his arm away from her and let Joe get himself in hot water with Tulip. They were grown, adults. They could handle a disagreement by themselves. He was going to find Walker. It didn't take very long. The man was hanging around the cheese table. Walker was attempting to look seductive while eating a cracker. Alex was having a hard time not cracking up at the sight. He lost the battle as he stood next to Walker. Walker just grinned. "See it's working."

Alex rolled his eyes and scowled. "Aw, be careful. Your face might get stuck like that and it would be quite a shame."

Alex snorted and helped himself to the Brie. "No English cheese for you then?"

Alex was tempted to push Walker's head into the nearest punch bowl, he really was. "Not all of us are nutters like Winston Yu."

Walker smirked. "Oh, man. You got stuck at one of those, too? I thought I was going to die during that course. English cheese is just a little too far."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I prefer the French stuff myself."

Walker glanced around. "I know, right? It's like. English Castle? Fine. English accent? Sure. English imported meat? A bit much. But English cheese, man? Really?"

Alex deadpanned. "You know you have a problem when you voluntarily order English cheese."

Walker laughed. "Yeah, I was so glad when I heard he croaked. How'd you manage it?"

Alex snorted. "Not every board member died at my hands. Besides, it was an accident."

Walker raised an eyebrow and helped himself to more cheese. "Riiight. Seriously, though. I'm dying for story time here."

Alex gave him a smirk. "I could just leave you hanging."

Walker pouted. "But, but. Such bad form." Alex was really resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Please."

Alex had a feeling Walker might actually start begging him. Jones _had _said no public productions of any kind if he could help it. Besides, this wasn't _that _secret. "Well, I set off a bomb near him. You could say he was all broken up about it."

Walker nearly choked on his food. Alex gave him an innocent look. "Maybe you shouldn't eat around me."

Walker did a double take. What? It wasn't Alex's fault the man's mind was perma-glued in the gutter. It was just fun to toy with that fact a bit. "You are an awful, awful man."

Alex shrugged. "I was the top of the class at the school. Besides, you don't seem to mind."

With that, he brushed past Walker and moved on to the rest of the room.

* * *

Alex was only in the corner a few moments before he was approached by the Israeli minister. Darn. Couldn't the man see he was trying to avoid people? "So, you seem to get along with Walker."

Alex was really resisting the urge to eye-roll. Must not cause diplomatic incidents. Must not cause diplomatic incidents. "The man is not exactly the best conversation starter when it comes to me."

The man reminded Alex of a leopard. "Really? Well, my mistake."

Alex resisted his usual reaction. This was some obvious bait. C'mon, C'mon. Alex was hoping the man would be a little more subtle with the bait. Honestly, he just wanted the man to get to the point and go away. There was a long pause where neither of them spoke. Alex knew the man was trying to get him to speak first. It wasn't going to work. Blunt had baited him one too many times with long, awkward pauses. Besides, Alex had a firm no mind-games policy. It cut down on the homicidal urges toward his employers. Unfortunately, some of them did not see the wisdom in his policy. He made sure to make it very difficult for them, come report time. "I have a job that might require both of you."

And there it was. "I have a firm policy against working with Walker and his ilk."

The Minister sighed. "I can make it worth your time."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "No."

The man seemed only somewhat put off. "Why ever not? He speaks quite highly of your time working together before. The two of you don't have previous issues from your work before."

Alex sighed. "I was undercover."

The man smirked as though he knew full well that Blunt had been bullshitting them. Then again, he very well could have found out. "You seem to like him well enough. There were no weapons drawn."

Alex felt his eyes flash. "Well, my possible issues with Walker, aside. I think my possible issues with you might preclude my taking up your task. You decided to risk the safety of the whole room just so you could see us interact."

Alex placed his glass down with slightly more force than necessary. "Are the two of you really so dangerous?"

Alex shrugged. "You have records of the assignments we did together during training. Why don't you read them a little more closely?"

Alex felt his knives underneath his suit jacket. Jones really would murder him if he actually stabbed someone at this dinner. Alex glanced around the room. Tulip was making a beeline for them. For once in his life, Alex was glad Tulip was the overbearing, interfering type. "Looks like my boss needs me. I hope I don't catch you later."

Alex all but ran to meet Tulip sort of halfway.

* * *

"Oh, good you're here. That guy is definitely a pushy bastard." Tulip gave Alex a look. "What? All I said is that I hope I _don't _catch him later."

Tulip sighed loudly. "At least it wasn't worse."

Alex grumped. "He deserves worse. He wanted me to work with Walker, Tulip, _Walker_. Did I mention the guy does not stop flirting?"

Tulip rolled her eyes. "You may have to get over that particular hold-up at some point."

Alex grinned. "Nonsense, Tulip. I'll be young and unattainable forever."

Tulip resisted the urge to groan. "I need scotch to deal with you and a diplomatic function."

Alex widened his eyes. "But, Tulip, weren't you the one to tell me not to drown my sorrows in booze and hookers?"

Tulip gave him the stink-eye. "Yes, but you're the one who gave me scotch for Christmas."

Alex gave her a completely innocent look that might have fooled her in the first year of her career. "I thought you might need it for some reason. I'm not sure why."

Tulip's unamused look was something Alex would treasure for a while. Walker decided to pop up. "Did someone mention booze and hookers?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "And you wonder why I don't want a relationship with you. Talk about a recipe for STD's."

Walker pouted. "But the booze and hooker are just the things to keep things interesting."

Tulip cut in. "Gentlemen, we are at a diplomatic function."

Alex shrugged. "And we got invited, why?"

Tulip glared at him. Walker shrugged. "It is a valid question, you know? Between me punching that diplomat back when I worked for Joe and smart-Alex over there, we might start a food fight or something."

Tulip gave Walker the evil eye. "If I had my way, you would still be locked in a tiny white room."

Walker smirked. "Well, princess, it's a good thing you got overridden, then. Isn't it?" Tulip looked like she was praying to the gods of intelligence to grant her the patience not to strangle the two of them. "After all, I would not get to see the love of my life otherwise."

Walker batted his eyes at Alex. "We knew each other for like three weeks, Walker."

Walker shrugged. "Your point?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Maybe do the whole dating other people thing?"

Tulip was giving Walker the glacial look of death. "Alex, I just remembered something I have to ask you."

Tulip grabbed his arm and crossed the room.

* * *

Alex grinned. "See, Tulip. He's just awful."

Tulip rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm aware. SCORPIA really does pick the most charming people to employ."

Alex snorted. "Hey, they weren't all completely hopeless. I mean, Gordon's twisted, twisted sense of humor was a real bright point."

Tulip just looked at him. "That man is a terrorist."

Alex grabbed a fancy-looking cracker. "So, he's alive, then."

Tulip realized her slip a half second after Alex. "Yes. We couldn't kill them all."

Alex gave her a look. "Bullshit, Tulip. You didn't want to, more like."

Alex actually wasn't for massacring people in general, but he expected MI6 to have…standards? It wasn't really his problem unless somebody important escaped and got funny ideas. Then, he supposed he would be fixing up that problem personally. Oh, the joy. Alex just stayed quiet. Yelling at Tulip would get nothing done. Besides, he was almost certain he didn't really want to know. "Alex, can you get through the rest of this?"

Funny, it was the first time she had outright asked. Maybe it was a bad sign. "Sure."

Maybe that answer was a bad sign. Tulip was scrutinizing him, but let it go. Alex touched his concealed weapons. He was stringently avoiding ASIS. Alex wasn't sure he viewed the man in charge as particularly trustworthy. I mean, they totally suspected his partner and didn't have the decency to tell him. Screw you, too. Jones gave him a look as he hid behind her until Ethan Brooke passed. "What? He didn't even have the decency to try to warn me about Howell."

Jones pinched her nose. "Alex. Remind me to never take you to anything I actually want to be productive at."

Alex pouted. "I resent the implication. I can totally be professional."

Tulip gave him a dry look. "Yes. For about ten straight minutes. Then your decorum drops faster than a brick in the Thames."

Alex gaped at her. "I'm mortally offended, Tulip when have I ever been less than completely professional."

Tulip was unmoved. "Do you want the list in alphabetical or chronological order? Mr. I would be disappointed, too."

Alex smirked. "Well, I was telling the truth. It's one step above the rest of you lot."

Tulip raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Alex glanced around and then did a falsetto. "No, Ian wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Oh, it'll just be a few days of surveillance. Yes, we will _definitely _pull you out the minute you call for help."

Tulip had the grace to blush at least. "I said I was sorry."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I don't buy a few other things you told me either, but they can wait."

* * *

Whatever Tulip was going to say next was drowned out by an explosion. Alex felt his ears ring from the force of it. He pulled his firearm without even thinking. Tulip was staring wide-eyed at him. Alex had forgotten that he was still officially weaponless. He had acquired this one somewhat illegally, courtesy of the Russian Minister. He really liked that man some days. Oh, well. Maybe Tulip would actually give him the gun he always asked for the next mission. "Where did you-"

Alex flicked the safety off. Well, this had gone to shit fast. Tulip stilled. Alex did not think he was going to answer her questions. "Later, Tulip."

He slinked off to try to see what was going on. Alex casually stepped out of her sight line. Well, Tulip only knew almost everything about him, not everything. This was going to be interesting. Alex was used to having the element of surprise on his side. Walker was soon by him. "You know anything?"

The man sighed. "Zilch. You?"

Alex sighed. "Nada. What are they waiting for?"

Walker shrugged. "Everyone, to run around panicking like geese?"

Alex shrugged. "They could have just called in a bomb threat if they wanted that."

Walker smirked. "Well, yeah. But bomb threat and bomb are two different levels of chaos."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Someone fond of theater, then."

Walker's lips twitched. "Get a lot of those, huh?"

Alex felt himself un-tense and re-tense his muscles. "Shut up."

Walker gave him a look that contained a lot of mirth. "Make me."

Alex hissed. "Walker this is serious. Explosions? Dead people? Ring a bell?"

Walker grinned. "Ring in my ears, more like."

Alex settled for elbowing him in the kidney. Hard. It usually got the message across. Walker was now giving him the stink eye. Alex decided it was not really worth the trouble and returned to focusing on his surroundings. There was utter chaos as everybody's' security teams tried to hustle everybody out at the same time. He decided to stay in the little corner he found and let everybody else run around like chickens. There was still no sign of anyone entering the building. Then again, Walker could be right. It could just be a fear factor thing. Alex was expecting a kidnapping or something. It was a perfect distraction for that sort of thing. Hell, explosions would cover up just about anything else. He remembered a mission where firecrackers his something far more sinister. Walker was eyeing the fire escape. It was then Alex put the pieces together. The explosions were his doing.

* * *

Alex remembered Walker from their time in _the school_ together. The man was not the biggest fan of having a boss. Alex knew for a fact that he had made the current deal under duress at best. The man had counted on the fact that Tulip would probably not bring him but had been instead horrified to find one of his former classmates, with the same training and technically on the opposing side in the room with him. Walker had attempted to distract him by acting like his usual self while carrying out his plan anyway, presumably because he was absolutely desperate to get out of his next assignment. Alex knew it was probably a high-stakes suicide mission. It was really the only kind people sent him on these days. Well, minus certain people who he had private dealings with, but that was different. The kind of mission that someone like Walker would not particularly want to go on, especially with both of their identities partially compromised due to their respective notoriety. Walker was now trying to come up with some sort of excuse to slip out. If he was caught doing this, he would likely be killed for real this time. Also, that man for a boss had to be rough. Right now, he would probably be the prime suspect after the dust cleared. Alex felt a bit sorry for the man. Then again, he had a pretty soft spot for Walker since they'd met. The man reminded him of Tom. Walker was hesitant to engage him, but Alex was pretty sure the man really wanted out. Alex turned to look at Walker.

* * *

Walker knew that Alex knew. Something about the kid's expression gave it away. He couldn't quite say what. "Are you going to kill me?"

Walker knew he wasn't going to win that fight. "No."

Walker covered his brief flicker of surprise. The kid already saved him once. There was no reason for Alex to save him again. Not now, especially not now. "Are you going to stop me?"

The kid shrugged. "No."

Walker put his gun away and watched the kid do the same. He really did like Alex. No, the flirting wasn't serious. It was a joke between them. Keep the analysts on their toes and all that. Well, Walker was pretty sure he wasn't serious and Alex definitely wasn't. It was kind of fun. Plus, there weren't that many joke-types in his line of work. Everybody was all boring and serious. "Are you going to report me?"

Alex shrugged. "No."

Walker just looked at him. "And why not?"

Alex didn't answer for a bit so Walker started towards the fire exit. The alarms were already set off at multiple areas, so this one would not make a difference. Alex followed him. Walker shrugged. Either way, he could use a partner. "I would want the option of leaving if I could have it."

They were already down multiple stories. Alex kept up. "You can come with me. I wouldn't allow anyone else to, though."

Alex got to the bottom. "No, I can't. Not like this. There are things I need to finish before I leave."

Walker shrugged. It was technically none of his business. "Why are you following me then?"

Alex smirked at him. "I thought you might want good-bye dinner. I know all the good places around here if you want."

Walker grinned. "So, is this a-"

Alex finished for him. "Dinner with two colleagues. Yes, yes it is. Watch out! Camera on your right."

Walker leaned in a little more. "Thanks." The kid shrugged. Damn, him. That was about the third time he owed his hide to the kid. Walker didn't understand why Alex never actually asked for anything in return, but he wasn't going to push his luck by asking. Common sense, you know. Don't give anybody any ideas. "So, what's good around here?"

They were out safely a few blocks from the center. "Chinese okay?"

Walker honestly didn't care that much. You learned not to be picky after a while. "Sure."

This was weird. Almost like a high school reunion. Except he was actually looking forward to dinner with his classmate. They headed across the street. Walker was in no rush. His guy would wait for him as long as necessary.

* * *

They were seated across from each other and boy wonder ordered in what Walker assumed was Mandarin. Alex sat down at the table with him. "That wasn't in your file."

Alex plonked some sort of white slushy in front of him. "Stalking, Walker? I'm shocked and appalled."

Walker looked pointedly at their waiter. "Don't worry, he doesn't speak any English."

Walker took a sip of the slushy-thing. It was actually good. "It's lychee flavored crushed ice."

Alex had one of his own. Walker just looked at him. "A lychee is a fruit from China, Walker. Don't look so suspicious."

Walker took another sip. Well, it was good. Even if the restaurant looked kind of dingy. "Can you blame me? It might be drugged or poisoned."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Walker. If I wanted to poison you, you would be frothing at the mouth and seizing a hundred times over by now."

Walker looked at Alex. "I thought you weren't allowed weapons."

Alex smirked at him. "As it turns out, stripping dead bodies of assassins, while technically illegal, is very useful. Besides, it's not like they need their gear anymore, now is it?"

Walker shrugged. "Fair enough."

Their food got there. It was some sort of noodles with beef and vegetables added. Walker figured it looked good enough. He took a bite. It was great. "It's good."

Alex gave him a look. "Try not to sound so surprised. I did grow up in this city."

Walker shrugged. It was a nice place after all. The two of them ate rather quickly. The bill arrived soon after. Walker was sad to leave Alex behind. Oh, well. He had an illegal boat to catch. "See you around."

Alex waved and then disappeared into the shadows. Show-off.

* * *

Tulip Jones sat in her office. Alex had disappeared after the explosion and so had Walker. Tulip was trying to decide whether or not to send a search party for Alex when she got the message that he was in the bank. There was a knock on her door soon after. "Hello, Tulip."

She glared at him. "Where were you?"

Alex shrugged. "Disappearing. You told me to do that if the police were likely to show up, remember?"

Tulip sighed. "Right. Next time, tell me."

Alex sat back in his chair. "Did you see where Walker went off to?"

Alex shrugged. "He's missing?"

Tulip sighed. "Yes."

Alex smirked. "I told you so."

Tulip ignored him and flipped a page over. Alex was tempted to steal her files away sometimes. "Where did you get your firearm? It isn't MI6 standard."

Alex shrugged. "Here and there."

Tulip fixed him with an exasperated look and let it go. This gun came up clean this time, at least. She couldn't prove it, but she suspected Alex was either buying or stealing weaponry. "Well, I suppose you can go home now. Did you get dinner?"

Alex got up. "Yep."

Tulip shook her head. "Alright then."

Alex left. Tulip sighed and felt the impending headache come on strong. They lost another one. Vanished into the ether. She wondered how Alex's classmates had gotten their extraordinary escape skills. Then again, they were all highly trained. She suspected Walker caused the explosion as a distraction, but it was not like they could interrogate him at the moment. Damn it. This was why they should be kept imprisoned on an island in a fortress. Tulip sighed. At least Alex was now safe for the next few weeks while she got to yell at three different people for authorizing this. No escape risk, her ass. At least Joe had taken her side. The others? Not so much. Tulip took a deep breath and then she typed the first telephone number for the list of people who needed to be informed of Walker's escape. The joy. At least she could pin the blame on somebody else this time. They had gotten a lot of flak over Alex, but she drew the line at employing him and another classmate in the same agency. It just wasn't a good idea. The line connected. "Hello, this is Tulip Jones…"

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
